heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.24 - A Slightly Drunk Conversation
The long line of people waiting to give the newlyweds gifts and congratulations finally dwindled down and everyone has mostly returned to general conversation groups. Justin, who has been thoroughly enjoying the social side of this, finds himself back over toward the happy couple. He had lost the drink he had when the attendants had brought him his gift to give to the couple, and has since found another one. And he's about halfway through this one, which means the alcohol is starting to hit him a bit harder. If this were back home in New York, the amount of alcohol he's had would only have him slightly buzzed. Here, however, he's a bit farther along than that. Looking back and seeing that he's near Thor, he heads over to the now king. He grins as he sees that the god and goddess are still tied together by their hands. "How long are they going to keeep you like that?" he inquires, motioning toward the pair with his glass. Resisting the urge to bring his hand toward himself to peer at it, since Sif was almost behind him talking to someone else and yanking his arm to himself would yank her away from her conversation - literally, Thor chuckles softly to Justin, taking a light sip of his own drink. "They will have nothing to do with our removing the rope. It is left for Sif and I to figure out how to free our hands without cutting the rope or untying the knots," Thor says almost giving a shudder. He does, under the ropes, give Sif's hand a tiny squeeze. Justin quirks a brow and studies the couple for a moment. That's gotta start aching after a while, since they're facing mostly away from each other. "So... You can't cut the rope, or untie the knots... That's gotta be a toughie to figure out. Guess it'll loosen up eventually?" His speak is a little slower than usual, though he still seems at least mostly coherent. "Has Keith gone over the differences between your wedding and mortal weddings yet? for the record, I think this is the first time I've ever heard of the bride and groom getting tied together during the ceremony. That's usually... Well, nevermind." "We can not, and as this is my first time I have been tied in such a fashion, I can't say whether the rope will loosen or not. But this is not the first time we've had rope attempt to hold us. I am certain we can manage to free ourselves. In truth, the reason this is different is knowing the symbolism of the rope and thusly to take pains not to destroy it in the process. It is a challenge that I am looking forward to, but not for a while yet. It is pleasant to have her always so near," Thor says, grinning at the last and giving Sif's hand a faint squeeze again. "And nay, he has not. I fear we have not yet had the chance to speak at length. Perhaps, when things have settled more and the last of the cermony and celebrations are done, we will find ourselves with the moment to speak at length. And so... I ask thee: thou has not heard of handfasting? If not, but thou art familiar with the bride and groom being bound, I wonder when in Midgardian ceremony, as thou art familiar with it, is it done?" Thor asks this with great curiosity and great innocence. No, really! "No, not at the ceremony," Hammer says before the quality control gate in his brain can cut the connection to his mouth. "That happens during the honeymoon." Well, Thor asked, so he answered. He takes another drink from the glass he has and glances around. "I only got to speak with Keith for a few moments. Busy party! You guys gathered quite the crowd, I'm really impressed. And this place is absolutely magnificent. Never seen archetecture like it." Yeah, Justin is starting to ramble a little bit, and it's probably a good thing that he's talking with Thor and not some other random, potentially very important, individual. Yes. Very good that it's only Thor, the King of Asgard; and not someone -really- important. Thor seems confused a bit by the 'during the honeymoon' line, head tilting to one side faintly. "During the moon of honeymead? Why would the binding happen then?" he asks, clearly confused by this custom. The expression on his face is this: Confused Thunderer is Confused! OK, so the CEO's decision to not follow his own advice and drink a bit more of the Asgardian ale than maybe he should have and then go talk to the King of Asgard may not have been the wisest, but at least Thor is forgiving. Well, hopefully he's forgiving, or at least more forgiving than Odin or one of the others may have been. Justin stops in his rambling and returns back to the previous conversation when the thunder god asks about honeymoons. "Ah, no, I think we're missing a step here," he says as he adjusts his glasses. "The honeymoon, for us mortals, is the time right after the wedding where the new couple goes off by themselves to... Be by themselves. Together. And do what newlyweds do together. When they're alone." Well, it made sense in his head... And only in Justin's head, for Thor frowns lightly, still confused. "I see..." Thor sounds less than certain about this. "...for Asgardians, the honeymead-moon is a full phase turning of the moons for the newly wed couple to find the way to live with each other every moment, and then to get their hands free, and then to drink only honeymead, and... well, perhaps to ensure the next generation is made," Thor adds, eyes shifting to one side, glancing at a few coutiers, then to Justin. How to cue the mortal not to let slip that Sif's already with child in front of everyone....? Should Thor even try...? Such heavy thoughts for the new King to think. Perhaps, turn it back to the real subject at hand? "I still do not see what this time has to do with being tied," Thor says, frowning a bit in his attempt to understand this odd Midgardian custom and not at all realizing that he and Justin are really talking about hte same thing... sort of.. mostly... that. "Bingo!" Justin says pointing to the thunder god when he explains the honeymead moon. "That's... Pretty much it. That's a honeymoon, for us. Guess it's not so different." Luckily he's not at all thinking about Sif being with child, and saying anything about it doesn't come to his mind at the moment. A stroke of good luck for everyone, it would seem. The excitement of the communication breakthrough falters though when Thor again asks what the honeymoon has to do with being tied up. How do you explain that piece of poor humor delicately and with tact? "Some folks like to work on the next generation tied up," Hammer says almost deadpan then takes another swig from the glass. That quality control switch? Yeah, it got broken off. Thor smiles as he realizes the custom is the same, but still, the confusion of why... Wait. What? Again, Thor is left frowning in confusion as Justin states some like to work on the next generation tied up. The King takes a moment to drink and think, think and drink, something. A tiny furrow appears between his brows, a slight pout appears, and then, like a bolt of lightning out of a clear blue sky, Thor oh's suddenly. Then his cheeks pinken ever so faintly, his eyes sparkle and grow closer to sky blue than stormy blue-grey, and a humor-filled sly grin breaks out across his face. He points at Justin with his untethered drink hand, a bubbly and conspiratoty laugh bubbling forth. "No doubt some of that shall happen for Sif and I should we grow impatient with attempting to untangle ourselves beforehand," Thor boasts faintly, because he -got- it! (And now we have to wonder, with this slow-to-get-itness, why did the Vikings think he had -red- hair?) When Thor starts laughing, so does Justin. Sure, it took a LONG time for the punch line of the ill-advised humor to hit home, but nonetheless, it did. "So where are you going to go for your honeymoon? This place is pretty stylish, I can't see you finding a good vacation spot that'll top it." He motions toward the area around them as he talks, looking up. The laugh subsides to a chuckle. "Sif and I shall remain here," says the King gently, the humor slow to fade, even if his manner grows more subdued for it. Some honeymoon, forced to work and possibly protecting the kingdom from trolls and orges and giants and drow and dragon and hte like. Thor takes a drink of mead as beneath the knots, he gives Sif's hand a faint squeeze. 'Think of you, Wife,' it says. Justin nods and takes another drink. He has no idea it will be a working honeymoon. "So, if you're the king now," he says, motioning toward Sif, "That makes her the queen, right? Or does it not work that way up here?" Weddings work a lot differently, so perhaps politics do as well. Damn, he's on the first name basis with a King GOD. You cannot buy this kind of a connection.... Thor glances over a shoulder, to smile at Sif as he watches her talk for several long seconds, or at least as long as it takes the Warrior Goddess to feel eyes upon her from behind and so to likewise turn over her shoulder to peer at Thor. He exchanges a warm little grin with her before turning his attention back to Justin. "Indeed it does. Though my Father's wife is awake, she shall be busy tending to her husband, that the duties of State shall mostly fall to Sif," Thor says amiably, without it occurring to the Thunderer that Justin sees this as a networking moment. Thor takes a drink. If only the Asgardian King knew what his friend was really like, things probably wouldn't be so friendly. Justin nods, then tilts his head lightly. "Your father's wife is awake? Why wouldn't she be?" He doesn't understand the connection, since he knows nothing about the Odin Sleep or that Frigga will be looking after the sleeping deity. It is better this way, for it keeps Thor from outright shunning the mortal. "Mother is not subject to the Sleep as Father is. She is needed to tend to him as he rests, and to act as his last line of defense, should things become dire in his absence from the throne," Thor says matter of factly, as if this was just another part of the Life of the God of Thunder. Now it's Justin's turn to look confused. "The Sleep? Like, a coma or something?" It's apparently not serious because Thor talks about it as if it were routine. "Do you have to sleep too?" Who knows, it could be hereditary and affect the thunder god the same way. Damn, that would be a bummer, if he ended up having to sleep for a 100 years or something when Hammer could use his endorsement. Thor nods, smiling softly at the look of confusion upon the mortal's face. He takes a drink, to collect his thoughts before he starts trying to explain. "From my understanding, it is indeed similar. The weight of the Odinthrone is a heavy one, and the bearer shall indeed grow fatigued and require rest. Aye. Even I will eventually need to Sleep. I can feel it, a far way off, like a ship upon a distant horizon, seen in brief flashes and glimpses ever once in a great while," Thor says, voice a bit distant, seeming to age in that moment as his eyes gain a far off look to them. He returns to himself a moment later, the smile warming as his 'youth' returns. "I've 'slept' as mortals sleep, while upon Midgard, when I was banished and without my powers. Those dreams I had.. they were interesting," Thor adds jovially. One might almost imagine, without fault, him adding ANOTHER! at the very end. Hammer listens, mostly understanding. It's something that goes with the title, the responsibility, more than having to do with heredity. Interesting. "So, uh, how long can you be awake before you have to sleep?" he asks, partly out of curiosity and partly out of concern for his connection. Chances are, though, it won't be until long after Justin is dead. He grins as Thor mentions dreams. "Yeah, some of them can be a real wild ride. As long as you don't get nightmares. Yeah, nightmares sort of suck." "My banishment had been my first sleep born of mental fatigue that I can recall in the whole of my life," Thor replies honestly, lips pursing to think it through further, to give the mortal all of the answer to prevent misleading him. "I slept once upon Asgard, after a battle in Mulspelheim... Sif, the Warriors Three, Loki, and I had been trapped there through some folly of my own making. I was caught off for a time from the others, and stood at battle for... the Guardian knows how long. Sif finally found me, and the two of us made our way to a cave for a moment's respite. She hath not the stamina I possess, and while she had found a measure of rest before finding me, I worried her arm would fail us both before a portal could be opened. Plus, I had been wounded, and so I needed a moment to catch my breath before we could continue on. I did not Sleep then, but rather rested and cooled myself a moment before Sif and I smashed our way out, battled our way by to the others, and then we cleared a space for Sif to create her portal, and I stood until at last we all were through. I had to report to Father, the mess I had made, but after another day of being seen by the healers I was allowed to go to my room under explicit ordered to Sleep. Eir even ensured it by refusing me an Apple. Mother did comment that I seemed to grow overnight, for when I came down to break my fast some months later, I had grown a hand of height and my arms were bigger around than before," Thor says, a bit of his flair for the grandeous tale slipping free. "But, praytell, why would a horse come to thee at night?" Thor is once again confused by the All-Tongue's autotranslation, for it gives him the words and the meanings but vernacular or compound word phrases more often than not get mangled for him, being given to him directly rather than the underlying 'this is what he really means, dork.' Sipping his drink, Justin listens to the tale. Asgardians do love their tales, and most are pretty darn good at telling them, too. Though, what did apples have to do with it? Come to think of it, all the amazing food and delicacies that were available, and not a single apple. Huh, that's sort of odd... Hammer's slightly muddled brain shakes it off and he moves on. Grinning, he manages a better explanation of nightmare than he did of honeymoon. "Nightmare is just a word for a bad dream. Ya know, the kind that aren't so interesting, and can be pretty damned scary sometimes." "Ah. Yes... nightmare. I recall the word now. Yes. I agree. Nightmares are quite unpleasant," Thor agrees with a nod, still managing to sound disturbed by whatever horrible things he might have dreamed. He takes a drink to try to re-disspell the lingering ghost echos of emotion. Justin isn't disturbed by any such negativity. Instead he chuckles. "Nightmare... Ya know, that's a dumb word. Where did they come up with that word, anyway? Why name a bad dream after a female horse? Maybe it has to do with females in general..." Wisely, he stops himself, though probably not soon enough. A wedding is an awful place for humor of that nature. Yet another reason why Justin isn't married and probably never will be again. Regardless of Justin's lack of decorum, Thor chuckles and retorts in similar vein, "Perhaps, when we return to Midgard, thou can ask my brother. He is, I'm told, rather knowledgeable in the manner of mares." And Thor drops his head back slightly to belly laugh a bit thunderously. Really! To think his Father's eight-legged horse could be his nephew! These mortals do love their stories. Sobering enough to bring the laughter down to just a sparkle of mirth in his eyes and a happy lilt to his voice, Thor partially leans toward Justin, causing Sif to glance at him as her hand is tugged. "It would be wise not to comment of the lady-folk being the cause of bad dreams too loudly near some of the females in this Court, dear friend," Thor 'warns' with amusement. "Even if it is the truth," Thor adds in a loud stage-whisper as a complete and total after-thought, his eyes having spotted Hela. His neice still sends a cold shiver down his spine. Raising his glass Hammer starts to take a drink. Then the meaning of what Thor said about Loki and mares hits him. He snorts, loudly, and ends up spitting some of his drink back into the cup. "Wait... /What?/" he asks, eyes wide. "No, nevermind. Stop... I- I don't think I want to know." Shaking his head, He tries again to take a drink, slower and more careful this time. Didn't he say something to Keith about being careful with this stuff? Aw, screw that. It's a party, right? To the warning Justin pauses, brow arched. He glances around suspiciously, eying anything that looks vaguely female within his line of sight. Is there actually a goddess of bad dreams? Sif turns from who she had been speaking with and arches a brow at Thor and Justin. She doesn't immediately say anything, simply gives Thor's hand a sharp tug before smirking. "You two..." She finally speaks, her tone holding amusement. "Are worse than the maidens in Court with all your whispering... If you want to call it that." Thor can't supress the snicker at Justin's reaction to the Horse!Loki hint. See? Even the unsuspecting mortal thinks the story is stupid and humorous! The sharp tug on his arm catches his attention immediately, and Thor turns to face Sif, fighting to smooth the smirk from his face as he does so... and epic failing.... epically. "As if thou art much better, my -Lady-," Thor retorts, the touch of mead and the humorous topic has the Thunderer a bit snicker-foo and as such he is heedless of the danger... or perhaps he is goading Sif so that Justin might see one such 'nightmare' before him? Or maybe Thor's just feeling silly. Sif gives Thor's hand another light tug as she rolls her eyes at him, the smile never slipping from her face. "Oh, please," she remarks as she turns away and back to whomever else is seeking to speak with her. Still slightly suspicious of all the women in the room, Justin makes another glance around. Would he actually know a goddess of nightmares if he saw one? Likely she wouldn't have a sign around her neck exclaiming it, would she? While spying about for this supposed deity he spots someone else- a man that he was told he might want to speak to by one of the other party guests. Looking back to the thunder god he smiles and bows his head slightly. "I just saw someone I was hoping to speak with. Catch you later, Thor?" he says before turning and wandering off after someone wearing a long green cloak. Category:Log